


A. G. Training Facility

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Breeding Bench, But still technically slavery so, Butt Plugs, Castration, Conditioning, Consensual Slavery, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hair removal, Human Pet, Hypnosis, Legal Slavery, Light Angst, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Medical Examination, Milking, Multi, Nudity, Obedience, Pet/Pet, Sex Toys, Spanking, Touch-Starved, Workaholic, dubcon, negotiation, pet training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: A. G. Training Facility is one of the largest, and the most prestigious human pet shop and care center on the planet, ever since the extra-planetarian agreements of 2470. Our services may be expensive, but they are worth the cost! We will make sure to follow your every request, while insuring your pet’s physical, emotional and mental wellbeing. Whether you want to spoil them with a relaxing stay, to know they are cared for while you’re away, to have them trained to behave and obey, or to change them in a physical or mental way.And if you don’t have a pet, why not take a look at our adoption program? A. G. Training Facility offers a wide choice of ownerless pets to choose from. Some who have just arrived and are still getting used to their new status. Some who were born in a breeding center and have never known freedom. Some who always wished to obey a master and to be controlled. Some who used to be corrupted humans and were remade for the better. Some who came seeking for help in a world they cannot deal with alone.No matter what, they all found their way, thanks to the Training Facility.
Relationships: Angel/Hunter - Relationship, Madeline Woods/Lacy, Saya Pics/Etan Pics, Saya Pics/Tem, Saya Pics/Tem/Etan Pics
Comments: 21
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I don't know XD
> 
> I have had this in my computer for a while now, I was thinking I might as well put it out there. There are a few chapters written already so I'll post them soon. 
> 
> This may be mostly kink, but it's not pwp, I've planned stories for most characters who will be introduced. No bad endings either, I promise!

Jonah’s last day with his family was a very good day. It was a warm summer Sunday, a little humid because of the high tide but still good. In the morning, they had called the Moroccan side of the family on Sk+2D, and talked and joked and had fun for an hour through the living room screen.

Only his grandfather in Casablanca had openly disapproved of his choice, but he was still polite and gave him a proper goodbye before leaving the camera field. Jonah had swallowed back a couple of tears, but just a couple, he wasn’t that close to his grandfather after all. His aunt and uncle understood, and one of his cousins had actually gone through this already. Her two sisters missed her but said it was for the best. As for his mother and father and little siblings, they all supported him fully, and he couldn’t ask for more.

Around noon, Jonah’s closest friends had all arrived, as well as his American aunts and cousins who had come all the way from Tennessee just for him. Just to see him one last time as a free human being. The party was simple but fun and sweet. The bathing suits came out and they all had a water fight in the backyard. Jonah’s mom had bought watermelon and honey cakes with lemon icing, his favorite, and as the sun slowly came down, drowning the backyard in shade, they made s’mores over a small fire they technically weren’t allowed to have, slapping at each other’s mosquitoes for laughs.

Jonah’s parents had wanted the party to be a little fancier, and Jonah was glad they hadn’t gone through. This was exactly what he wanted. Simple happiness with people he loved. Plus, there really was no point in him selling off his freedom if they spent all their money on a goodbye party.

His ex had tried a little too hard to change his mind so he had had to turn her down gently. Santana was a hopeless romantic and idealist, pretty much his polar opposite. Maybe that’s why they had looked so good as a couple but Jonah had known from the start it wouldn’t last. And he also knew Santana would move on easily, probably with Herk, a friend from middle school. They were going to the same college next year.

He was going to miss all of them. His friends had been joking about his decision to become a pet since they had known, but he had actually given a lot of thought to it. He was objectively in a dead end. He wasn’t terribly stupid or weak, but he had no real skill, no real passion, except maybe for bugs, and even there he wasn’t a specialist. He was mediocre, and it would be a total waste to spend any amount of money or time on making him a functional adult human, even in some other universe where his family would actually have money or time to spare.

They said they didn’t care about the money, but he was realistic, it was better for everybody if they saved the money they had and used it to send Maya to college when she was old enough. His little sister, now _she_ could go a lot further than he ever would if her writing prizes said anything.

Before they all left, Jonah made a mockery of bequeathing his personal belongings to his friends, distributing old school supplies and dirty clothes, and chasing his old pal Matt around with a kindergarten picture of them skinny dipping in the stream, covered in mud and leaves. To his cousins, he gave old video games that still kind of worked and his most decent drawings. Then, when they were gone, and he was finally sitting in the living room with his parents and siblings, catching his breath and smiling, he turned to his little sister.

“Maya, you can have every single book I’ve got in my room, including the comics as long as you promise to take care of them.”

Maya looked at him wide eyed. “Really?”

“Really really.”

“Really really really?”

“We’re not doing that,” Jonah chuckled, and the eleven-years-old giggled.

“Thank you thank you thank you, I promise!” She looked like she wanted to go and grab every single piece of paper she could find in his room this instant, but she could see the will reciting wasn’t over.

“Aaron, you can have my half of the room.”

“Wow, so generous,” his little brother teased bravely. His eyes were shining with tears.

“Hey, don’t cry!”

“Oh, Aaron, sweetie,” his mother breathed, opening her arms so he could snuggle up to her. The fourteen years old crybaby leaned into his mother’s embrace and started to sob softly. Maya leaned in briefly from where she was sitting too.

“I was just kidding, you can have my laptop too, I already changed the settings for you,” Jonah tried to make up for his joke, but Aaron shook his head.

“I don’t care, I’m gonna m-mi… I mean, I...” he started to stutter as his mother rubbed his back, guiding his breathing, and his father patted his knee compassionately.

“It’s okay to be sad because your brother is leaving, but you really shouldn’t get so upset. He’s going to be fine, and you can even visit him sometimes.”

“Really?”

“Really really,” Jonah confirmed. “I mean look at me, do you really think it’s going to be easy for them to find someone who’d pay for that?” he added, gesturing at his slender frame and greasy black hair. The self-depreciating humor worked, Aaron giggled and nodded, sniffing, and they left it at that. Jonah then looked at his parents and got up so he could kneel in front of them and hold his mother’s hand. “You can do whatever you want with the rest, but I think you should sell it or something.”

“We know, sweetie.” His mother gave him a wet smile.

“We are still going to have some money saved,” his father reminded him. “If you ever want to come back, we will help you, no questions asked.”

“I’ll remember but if you need that money I want you to use it, _please_ ,” Jonah insisted. They had already had that talk before and he wasn’t backing down.

His father did though and they didn’t mention his departure for the rest of the night.

Still, as he went to bed, Aaron out like a light on the other side of the bedroom, Jonah felt his heart ache slightly. This was the last time he would sleep in this bed, in those clothes, in this room. This was his first and last night as a free adult man. He didn’t quite know what he would be the next time he went to sleep, and this uncertainty was slightly exciting, but also very scary. Technically, he could still stop everything and stay, but deep down, there was only one choice to him. He knew himself better than anyone, he knew he was taking the right decision. He would make sure he wasn’t a burden for his family to bare.

* * *

The next day, he was woken up at 8 to take a light breakfast and dress up in plain clothes he didn’t care about. He hugged his mother, brother and sister as tight as he could before leaving. His father drove him through town in emotional silence up until they could read the silver sign next to the front door as they parked: _A.G. Training Facility_

“Are you really sure you want to do this?”

Jonah didn’t answer, preferring to step out of the car, papers in hand. The Training Facility was a rather large and modern building, with big solar paneled windows that favored intimacy and practicality. There was a big fenced yard that was only accessible from inside, where pretty people in thin robes and collars were already strolling, talking, some of them playing a lazy kind of soccer. There were plenty of grass and bushes, and a couple of butterflies, Jonah noticed.

His father followed him inside the lobby. It was simple and welcoming, and obviously small compared to the rest. Potted plants, posters with happy faces, wooden floors. A glass flapper door seemed to lead to the backyard through a corridor. There were several benches lining the walls, and a currently empty front desk with a pearly shine to it. Jonah and his father sat down, waiting.

There was already a woman and her pet waiting on the opposite side. Jonah’s father was staring at her with a thoughtful frown, like she was reminding him of someone. He looked through his phone, then it seemed to click. “Hey, Jonah,” he whispered with a mildly excited smile. “I think this is Saya Pic.” Jonah raised an eyebrow. “You know, Etan Pic’s wife? The millionaire? She funded that cool thing for high schools, uh…” He trailed off, having probably forgotten what the “cool thing” was. Jonah just looked back at the woman, a little curious.

She was tall and beautiful, with perfect make up, shimmering jewelry and pristine clothes really standing out on her black skin. Her voluminous hair was held back with a thick hair band, and her neatly manicured hands were swiping over the screen of her top-of-the-range smartphone. Sometimes, she would smile or chuckle, revealing a row of shiny white teeth, and point something out on the screen to the man leaning on her shoulder who would laugh as well.

The contrast between the two of them was almost ridiculous. He was tiny compared to his mistress, and so clearly albino it almost hurt to look at him directly. He seemed rather healthy and cared for though, wearing a pair of black shorts and a blue shirt, large and loose, that revealed his collarbones. Around his neck was a bright blue collar that jingled every time he moved. The tip of his smooth white hair, straight as noodles, was brushing his pale shoulders. His eyes were darker and looked like small beads framed by rosy slanting eyelids. Jonah didn’t realize immediately that those eyes had noticed his staring, and when he did he looked away for a moment. When he looked up again, the pet was smiling at him, still leaning on the woman’s shoulder.

That’s when the flapper door let in what was presumably an employee if her clean and comfortable uniform was anything to go by. She had a pile of papers in her arms that she dropped on the front desk and promptly organized. “I’m really sorry, I’ll be with you in just a moment,” she addressed the woman, who took that as her cue to put her phone away and get up, her pet following obediently.

“Long night?” she asked as she neared the desk, and the receptionist shook her blond head.

“My intern messed up the timetables again so this morning was a little confusing for everyone.”

“Good thing you’re here to clean up behind them!” the woman chuckled. “This place would fall apart without you, Maddie.”

“Thanks, Saya. Hello, Tem! Your hair is longer I see.”

“Hi, Maddie!” the pet, Tem, replied cheerfully. They all seemed to have known each other for a while. As Maddie and Saya started exchanging common niceties, Tem looked back at Jonah who had been listening with nervous interest. He smiled at him again, encouragingly, waving a little. Jonah wondered if he had guessed the reason he was here. Maybe he was just being friendly. Though pets weren’t generally encouraged to interact with strangers.

“Anyway, I believe you didn’t come all this way just for a chat. What will it be?” Tem’s attention snapped back to the conversation when Maddie said that, and when he turned around to face the receptionist again, Jonah noticed the pet mark, a small circle inside a square tattooed under the base of his neck.

“Long story short, I’m going to be running left and right for about a month until I can get what I want from a few stubborn politicians,” she explained briefly, which probably made sense to people who knew who she was, but could as well have been Greek to Jonah. Her dark hand ran through Tem’s pale hair, and the pet leaned into it happily, making the women chuckle. “So he’s going to stay here until I can breathe again.”

Maddie was already typing something on the computer. “So that’s four weeks.”

“Five.”

“Five weeks. You’ll pick him up on the sixth next month?”

“If everything turns out fine. I think I have a dip somewhere and I’ll come visit. Etan too, probably.”

“The usual?”

Tem looked at her with pleading eyes, but Saya just had to raise an eyebrow, and the pet looked back down. “Yes, obedience training, plenty of exercise and grooming — make sure you remember the care for his skin — but don’t overbook him, I want him to socialize.”

“Over five weeks, it’ll be easy on him, don’t worry.”

“Good. Also, I’ve noticed he tends to get anxious whenever I have more work to do than usual, can you look into that?”

“Of course.”

Maddie started mumbling something into her hands free walkie-talkie and Saya looked down at Tem, rubbing his shoulders and telling him things that were too low for Jonah to hear. He nodded and received a peck on the lips and what seemed to be praise if his happy expression was anything to go by. Another employee walked in and motioned at Tem to follow him, which he did after one last look at his waving mistress.

Once Tem was gone, Saya leaned in and whispered something into Maddie’s ear. Both women started giggling excitedly, and Saya made a “call me” motion as she strode out.

So the facility had regular clients; probably the filthy rich kind that had money to waste on spoiling their pet. The treatment at the facility was expensive — although it was famous for its efficiency. Even giving yourself up as a pet wasn’t that simple, compared to the procedure of other pet shops.

Jonah and his father walked up to the front desk when Maddie gestured that she was ready to help them. Jonah felt his guts twisting nervously and tried to breathe in slowly and discreetly. He wouldn’t show anything people could mistake for doubt.

“Good morning, pleased to meet you,” Maddie greeted them with a friendly smile. “My name is Madeline Woods, how may I help you?”

Jonah slid his papers across the desk to her. “I had a, um, an appointment for my change of status and… yeah.”

Madeline nodded at him, smiling as she scanned the papers quickly. “Ah, yes, Jonah. Your candidacy for our adoption program was already accepted, wasn’t it?”

“Yes.” He had received the news by telephone a couple days prior. He had applied early so he knew where to go once he was of legal age to become a pet. Madeline took a good look at his ID, certificates and completed forms, nodding for time to time as if to assure him she was paying attention.

“Everything seems in order. If you have no objections, your change of status will be taking effect now, is that alright?”

That was a sentence that meant goodbye. Jonah nodded but couldn’t quite find a strong enough voice to reply. He felt his father pressing his hand tightly, and pressed back, but recoiled slightly when his father tried to embrace him. He was often embarrassed with public displays of affection, especially when he was trying to seem strong and assured.

Madeline let them say their farewells, mumbling into her walkie-talkie again. Soon, another employee arrived. “Gwen will take you to your counselor’s office for your appointment. Thank you for choosing A.G. Training Facility, I hope you enjoy your transition into your new life.”

Jonah looked back at his father one last time before following the employee through the flapper door.

Madeline had to comfort the new pet’s father, assuring him the treatments in the facility were definitely humane and reminding him that he could visit his son as long as he would still be under their care. When the man seemed a little calmer, she sent him on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

The employee, Gwen, looked terribly bored as she led Jonah through pastel colored corridors. Upon closer inspection, Jonah wondered if she was the intern Madeline had mentioned; she seemed fairly young and uninterested in whatever her work was.

“Ground and first level are the visit area, but you won’t be allowed there for a few days,” she droned as they walked to the large staircase by the back exit.

“Why?” Jonah asked.

“Observation period, safety measures or some shit,” she said. They started walking up the staircase and as they passed she explained briefly: “Level two is for physical care, level three is mental care, levels four and five are the dorms. We’re here,” she added, guiding him out of the staircase on the third level.

Little groups of pets walked past them on the way, smiling politely, giggling and muttering at each other. Jonah was a little surprised, he wasn’t expecting them to be just walking around freely. “Pets are allowed to move around on their own?”

“Well, yeah. This may be a big training facility, but we don’t have the time to walk everyone around. They know where they are supposed to go and what happens if they don’t, and it’s not like they can escape unnoticed. The cameras,” she added in explanation, pointing at a tiny, almost unnoticeable black marble on the ceiling. Now that she had pointed them out, Jonah could see several of them lining the corridors. This place really was secure, huh.

Gwen knocked on a door and opened it, sticking her head inside. “Hi, new pet appointment? Huh…” She pulled back and looked at him. “What’s your name again?”

“Jonah Mamou.”

She repeated the name into the room and someone said “Yes, that’s right. Let him in.” so she opened the door and pushed Jonah in so she could close and leave again.

There was a man, salt and pepper haired, sitting behind a desk, and a woman in a chair, on his left, slightly in the back. Both were wearing light-colored and comfortable uniforms similar to the one the receptionist wore. “Come here, take a seat,” the man said, smiling, and Jonah complied. There was a half-empty cup of coffee on the desk, dangerously sitting on a pile of papers, and a closed laptop. As he sat down, the man reached out a hand to him and he shook it politely.

“So, Jonah, huh?” the man said. “I’m Phil, ah, Mr. Prigent, actually,” he corrected, rolling his eyes at himself like he had done the mistake countless times already. “I’m your counselor, and handler when it comes to it. I take care of schedules, among other things. This lady, here,” he added, pointing at the woman, “is Mrs. Dennis, and she’ll be your therapist, at least for the moment.” The woman nodded. She seemed in her mid-fifties, a little older than Mr. Prigent, with thick light brown hair.

“Um, hello,” Jonah tried. Mr. Prigent watched him silently, and made a little hand gesture, prompting him to keep talking. “Nice to meet you?” he added, and Mr. Prigent smiled.

“Very good,” he praised. “Remember, from now on, you have to be as polite as you can be with masters, especially ones you just met.”

“Masters? But, won’t that be the people who will buy me?”

“Of course, but while you are ownerless, ‘masters’ refers to all free beings you come in contact with and must submit to. I know this is a little confusing, how much do you know about pets?”

“Oh, well, the normal stuff. I’ve never met any before, that’s all.” Pets were expensive and nobody among his relatives, could afford one. They were for the upper-middle classes and up, a luxury and a show of wealth. Of course, some were less expensive than others. Small alien species and untrained old things could almost fit in his family’s budget. But Jonah knew that Mr. Prigent meant human pets, and the good kind too. This was the facility’s specialization after all.

“Well then I’m going to recap a few things so we are on the same page. Remember, you can back down anytime, there is no shame. In fact, sixty percent of humans who want to become pets under thirty years old back down within the first week.”

“Really?”

“Yes, it is a massive change after all, and a lot of people who come here thinking life has nothing better in store for them change their mind once they remember the many possibilities they haven’t explored yet. So really, if you have any doubt, feel free to tell me and you can go back to your parents.”

“Thanks, but I’ve thought it through, and this is the best option I have,” Jonah said. Mr. Prigent looked at him disapprovingly, and he tried to catch himself. “Sorry, I mean… thank you so much for your, er, kindness?”

“Close enough,” Mr. Prigent chuckled. “You’ll have lessons, don’t worry too much about it.” He took a breath before continuing. “So, as you probably know, becoming a pet means giving up on your rights as a sentient species, in accordance with the interstellar agreements of…” he mumbled the date so that it wasn’t quite audible, and Jonah tried to suppress a laugh thinking nobody remembered those damn years anyway. “That means you have about the same status as a non-sentient species. Of course, there are regulations to prevent abuse and mistreatment, but you need to be aware of what you are getting into.”

Jonah nodded politely. He knew all of this already.

“You will have no more personal belongings other than what you will be given, no more legal identity or rights, no more control over your mental and physical condition, and you will be expected to show perfect obedience to your future owners. You are allowed, at any point in your life, to ask to go back to your former status, however, only your rights will be restored, you will receive no material compensation.”

He paused for a moment, staring at Jonah, quietly asking if he was still willing. “I understand,” Jonah said, unwavering.

“Good.” Mr. Prigent leaned back into his chair and continued. “Now this is how it’s going to work: you will be isolated for a couple of days, so you can get used to the place and so we can make a physical and mental diagnosis. If everything is fine, you will be introduced to a small group of new pets like you, you’ll have a schedule and activities. You’ll see, we try really hard to keep pets as healthy as possible here. After a few days, you will be allowed in the visit area. After a week you will be completely assimilated, and then castrated after another week.”

Although he did know that part as well, Jonah couldn’t help but shudder. He wished he didn’t have to go through this, but it was a legal obligation. The measure was put in place to prevent illegal pet breeding.

Mr. Prigent smiled sympathetically and continued. “Make sure you follow the rules and do your best not to be late or rude to anyone. Mistakes will be forgiven the first days, as long as you apologize. Bad behavior will be punished, accordingly to the fault, and good behavior will be rewarded with tickets you can exchange for treats at the cafeteria.”

Jonah nodded with a small relieved smile. This all seemed simple enough, and pleasantly reminiscent of primary school. If there was one thing he was alright at, it was falling in line and letting others decide. There was only one thing he really cared about, and that came up when Mr. Prigent pulled out a document and set it in front of him with a pen.

“This is the certificate of your change of status from human to pet. Once you sign it, it will officially take effect. Do you have any questions before signing?”

“How much will my family receive from my relinquishing of my rights?”

“Oh, that depends,” Mr. Prigent said, sitting back into his chair and thinking a little before continuing: “Once you are sold, they will receive twenty-five percent of the benefice, that’s how much you’ll reach minus how much you’ll have cost us. Basically, the quicker you’re sold, the more your family will receive. It’s all written down in the document, you can check.”

Jonah did, carefully. He wasn’t quite sure he understood everything completely but it did seem serious and fair to him. “There won’t be any backfiring if I take too long to sell, right?”

“No, but they won’t receive anything if it takes more than maybe a year. Don’t worry though, pets rarely stay here that long.”

A year. He was supposed to be sold and taken away in less than a year. That was both longer and shorter than he thought, somehow. He resolutely swallowed down the lump that was starting to form in his throat. No hesitation, even if he could already feel the pang of homesickness in his chest.

He took the pen and signed.

Mr. Prigent took the paper back, checked it and stored it away in a file. “Very well Jonah,” he said, and stood up. “I do hope you enjoy your stay here. I’ll take you to your room. Be right back, Sam!” he added for the woman who hadn’t said a word the entire time, and whose presence Jonah had almost forgotten. She gave him a knowing smile and he realized that, even if he hadn’t payed attention to her, she had been observing him all along.

Jonah followed Mr. Prigent up to the fifth level, where there were a lot of numbered doors with small windows that allowed to see inside them. Mr. Prigent checked something on his phone as they walked, and then stopped. “Okay, here we are!” He said cheerfully as he unlocked and opened a door. “Come on in!”

The bedroom was small and simple. The floor was wooden, and the walls were a rich, relaxing shade of green. A large opened window was letting in the warm air and the morning sun. There was one twin-sized bed, neatly made, with a few books piled at the foot and a folded pet robe and boxer shorts. There were also a toilet and a sink in the corner, and Jonah was grateful when he noticed they were difficult to see from the doorframe.

“Take off your clothes and give them to me,” demanded Mr. Prigent. Jonah stopped for a second, a little startled. Mr. Prigent was staring at him, still and firm. “Hurry up.”

Oh. Oh, that was an order. Right, right. Jonah glanced at the wide open window, the door which wasn’t quite closed either, and back at Mr. Prigent who was still staring at him, his expression growing sterner, like he was daring him to make him repeat himself. He breathed in, and took his shirt off. As he continued undressing, he kept his gaze on the floor, his hands shaking a little. He had already been naked in front of other guys in the locker room, he just had to convince himself this was the same. He tried not to feel embarrassed, but as much as he reasoned, he couldn’t look up, and he felt angry at himself for this. He wasn’t supposed to have doubts!

Once he was completely naked, he turned to the bed and reached out for the robe to cover himself with. “Hold on!” Mr. Prigent chimed in. “I didn’t tell you to get dressed yet!”

This was a test. It had to be. “I’m sorry.” Jonah turned back to him and held out his clothes to the handler. He felt them being taken off his hands.

“Look at me, Jonah.”

Jonah tried to do as he was told and looked up at Mr. Prigent, but each time he met his eyes directly, a wave of embarrassment would wash over him and he would avert his gaze, trying not to make it obvious he was covering his intimate parts. Gosh, why was this so difficult? Was it all just due to his new status?

This went on for a couple minutes. “Jonah, I know you can do better than that.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, and tried harder, eventually managing to hold the handler’s gaze for a good fifteen seconds. He knew that was enough when Mr. Prigent smiled and nodded.

“Good boy,” he praised, and a feeling he didn’t quite recognize sparked up inside Jonah, some weird mixture of indignation and pride.

Why was he feeling so weird, when he was doing just fine before? Could he not handle being treated like a pet? Oh no, what if he was actually unfit? That would take the cake, not even good enough to become a pet…

“Stop thinking so much, I can hear your mind racing,” Mr. Prigent chuckled. “You are allowed to get dressed now.”

Jonah quickly turned around and put on the white boxers and thin knee-length robe. It was still more revealing than what he was used to, but at least he wasn’t naked anymore.

“That was difficult, huh?” Mr. Prigent went.

Jonah wasn’t sure what he was supposed to answer. “A little.”

“Yeah, that was the part of you that’s clinging to your former status.”

Jonah’s eyes widened. “No, no, I do want to be a pet, I promise!”

“Hey, hey, calm down, it’s perfectly normal!” Mr. Prigent chuckled. “You’ll get rid of those pesky inhibitions, don’t worry. I think you’ll do great.” The counsellor balanced the clothes on his arm so he could ruffle Jonah’s hair. “You’re in good hands. You should enjoy those two days and rest, the next couple weeks might be trying.”

Then, he walked away and, after one last encouraging smile, he closed the door. The lock clicked, and Jonah was alone.

He wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. His first reflex was to go and look through the door’s window, but he realized it was actually a two-way mirror that wouldn’t let him know if he was being watched. At least, he couldn’t see any of the marble-cameras anywhere on the ceiling, so he did have some sort of privacy.

On the other side of the room, through the larger open window, he could hear the sound of pets laughing and talking in the yard, and wind that caused the leaves to crackle. It sounded so peaceful, and yet he was having trouble relaxing.

He went back to the bed and sat down, trying hard to calm down his nervousness. He had asked to be here, he wanted to become a pet, to place the burden of his unskilled existence on someone else. So why was it so hard to let go? Was it really normal or was Mr. Prigent just saying that to comfort him? What if he never could act correctly? He’d manage to be a disappointment even now that he wasn’t even considered a human being?

Jonah sighed loudly and fell back onto the bed, knocking over the small pile of books. Feeling a little curious and hoping to distract himself, he gathered them up and looked through the titles. There was some sort of cutesy first-timer’s guide to being a pet that looked rather thick until you realized the content repeated in several earth languages, as well as simplified interstellar common. The other books were mostly autobiographies of former pets talking about their experiences. There was also a picture book showing in colorful details the results of bad and good behavior. As he flipped through it, Jonah was surprised and morbidly fascinated by the more creative punishments that were depicted. He hoped the training facility didn’t go to these extremes, but took note of what kind of mischief could get a pet into this kind of treatment.

Well, he was going to be alone in this room for a while, maybe reading this would help him get used to whatever was waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonah was brought lunch and dinner by two different handlers who told him their first names. Apparently, the protocol was a lot more laid back with the regular staff than with the therapists and specialists higher in the establishment’s hierarchy.

The food wasn’t bad, it actually reminded Jonah a little bit of that Hawaiian dish he’d tried a few times. It was very different though. It was a mixture of minced vegetables and rice with some diced pseudo-meat that he was meant to eat out of a bowl with a spoon. There was no sauce or spice to make it tastier, but it was still palatable and nicely filling, which was fortunate since it was the only thing he was served.

He kept reading for a good part of the afternoon, and spent the other part looking at the pets in the yard. He noticed a playground where some were playing, shamelessly acting like children and being monitored by a couple of handlers. Others had strange features, fur and ears and tails that probably weren’t natural. He also spotted the albino pet from that morning — Tem, he recalled. He was out for only half an hour at most, but he really stood out with his pale hair matching his robe. He seemed completely at ease and familiar with everything and everybody.

At night, the light turned off automatically, forcing Jonah to go to bed. It turned on again in the morning, waking him up after a rather agitated night of sleep. He couldn’t remember most of the dreams he had, but he knew they were vivid, leaving him drained and wanting to stay in bed a while longer to rest.

Unfortunately, a handler walked in on him trying to block out the light with his pillow. “Get up, you lazy bum,” he laughed. “You’re not supposed to be in bed after the lights are on.”

Jonah swallowed back a groan and got up as quickly as he could, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and trying not to fall over. His morning face was probably hilarious, because the handler kept laughing as he handed a bowl of food to him.

“I’m Nick, by the way.”

“Hello, pleased to meet you, I’m Jonah,” he droned.

“You’re a cute one,” Nick commented, and Jonah didn’t have time to feel offended before he continued. “I’m letting you pass for today, but remember that, when the lights turn on, you are supposed to get up and make your bed before I or one of my colleagues arrives. You’re getting a check-up today. When someone comes to get you, stand up and follow them without question, okay?”

“Yes, I will. Thank you.” Jonah added, which earned him a pat on the head and an amused “good boy” before the handler left.

Jonah decided he was going to get used to being treated this way and dug into his food, noticing the meat had been replaced with hard-boiled egg. Sweet.

He quickly finished his meal, drank some tap water and left the bowl by the door, like he had been instructed the day before. He wondered when exactly was his examination due and regretted not having a clock in his room. Outside, the sun was slowly rising between the buildings, it was still fairly early. He grabbed a book he hadn’t finished the day before, hoping to get through the rest. It was a rather short but nicely written autobiography from a certain Miss Yona, who had been born a pet and eventually changed her status to become a free being, receiving the help of a human she’d met during her first stay at a training facility.

However, Jonah didn’t get to the end before the door to his room opened. Remembering Nick’s advice, he quickly closed his book and stood as the new handler — oh, hey, he’d met her the day prior. What was her name again? In any case she told him to follow her, and he did.

He was surprised when, instead of taking him to some kind of doctor’s office or something, she led him to some large locker room on the second floor, and ordered him to take a shower “and hurry up”. It was only after he was cleaned up and towel-dried that she took him to the doctor’s office, still in his birthday suit and trying his best to hide his crotch from the passing groups of pets and workers in the corridors, who would just laugh dismissively like this was a recurring thing.

There, he was introduced to one of the doctors the facility employed, a very professional woman in her late thirties who introduced herself as Dr. Jakab. She barely spoke a word as she worked on Jonah, examining his mouth, nose, eyes, ears, his heartbeat and breathing, his weight and height, the shape of his feet, knees, hands and elbows, palpating his stomach and muscles and his jaw that regularly popped painlessly, only stopping to give him a soothing pat on the head or the back, or a little “sh-sh-sh” sound, when discomfort would cause him to squirm.

Jonah winced and looked away when she took out a needle and drew some of his blood into a vial, for analysis, no doubt. Before he could even compose himself to look back, she was done, he had a Band-Aid on his arm, and she was flipping him over on the examination table, getting her gloves ready for a rectal exam.

Everything was happening so fast, Jonah barely had the time to think, or apprehend anything that was happening to him. The fact that she wouldn’t tell him what she was doing exactly, and why, also played in blending all of her actions into one confusing dance he had never learned the steps of. But then, he wasn’t supposed to. He wasn’t told because he didn’t need to know, he just had to let it happen to him in all trust. That was the difficult part.

He couldn’t hold back a weird low whining sound when the doctor’s fingers penetrated him methodically, wiggling inside looking for who knows what. His body tensed and he instinctively tried to move away, but her other hand held him firmly. “There, there, boy. Breathe, relax, don’t make me retrain you,” she said. He realized he was shaking and let out the breath he was holding, trying to calm himself. “I can tell it’s the first time you’ve had anything in there. Were you sexually active?”

“Wha- I- I was…” Jonah needed a moment to steady his voice as her fingers dug deeper into his intimacy. “I was, w-with my girl- ex-girlfriend.”

“I see. Never tried anal though.”

“Never. We were pretty vanilla-ah!” he let out a small cry as he could feel the doctor hit some kind of organ inside him. He couldn’t tell if it was painful but the feeling was very sharp and made him jolt.

“Well, you’ll need some time to adjust but at least your rectum is very healthy, unlike some I’ve examined. You wouldn’t believe the things some people stick up their butts,” the doctor said, managing to pull off an annoyed laugh at the memory. She hummed as she kept feeling inside him for a short while before pulling out. Jonah gasped a little louder than he would have liked, and blushed harder than ever when he noticed the doctor’s examination had had some effect on his groin area. He could feel his dick hardening between him and the table. Was he unknowingly enjoying whatever she was doing to him? He certainly wasn’t intending to, but his body was aroused, a physical reaction that was out of his control.

“Sit up,” she said, discarding her gloves and noting something down. He obeyed slowly, trying his best to conceal his hardened genitals. Fat chance. The doctor actually grabbed some kind of long suction cup that was connected to a small machine on the counter, and Jonah could barely process before she guided his cock into the weird object.

“What are you doing?!” Jonah hissed as he heard the machine purr and felt the cup sucking on his member.

“Sampling,” the doctor replied matter-of-factly. “And that wasn’t exactly the polite way to ask.”

“I’m sorry,” Jonah said immediately, looking away, muffling his moans as the sensitivity of his shaft increased with what the thing he could only describe as a sex toy was doing to him. “May I a-ask another question, Dr. Jakab?”

“Okay, last one,” she agreed.

“Wha-at do you need a sperm sample f-for?”

“Fertility and genetic check, mostly, plus letting breeding facilities know what they’re buying.” When Jonah’s eyes went wide, she laughed and continued. “They buy the semen of male pets that aren’t castrated yet, it’s cheaper and safer for the gene pool than keeping studs. You’re going to get milked a lot for the next two weeks, so better get used to it.”

Sex was, most of the time, a major aspect of a pet’s life. “Yeah, I know…” he muttered under his breath, and she didn’t seem to catch it. He wasn’t quite sure how to act, the pressure around his cock felt great but he was trying really hard to keep a straight face in front of the doctor.

She had gone back to her desk and started looking through a file and noting things down, ignoring him completely. She probably had a copy of the form he had had to fill, with the questions pertaining to his diet and habits and health. Jonah wondered why he had to go through the check-up if they already knew all of this about him.

He zoned out for a second before catching himself making small pleasured noises. He hadn’t noticed the whimpers resonating in his closed mouth and tried to quiet them. He hoped the doctor didn’t hear. She hadn’t even looked up but maybe she was just pretending not to notice to be nice.

He bit his tongue, trying to distract himself from the warm waves of pleasure in his shaft spreading through his body. His breath was picking up and it was getting harder to stay quiet. The suction felt great but somehow he wanted even more. He had never gotten a blowjob, Santana hated the idea and would only ever use her hand instead — not that he blamed her, he really wasn’t a fan of oral either. Now though, he was wondering if this was how it felt like. His dick so tight inside the cup, the repetitive suction drawing out drops of precum and making the device move slightly back and forth against his balls.

He really wanted it to move more, to jerk him off. He wanted to grab it and pleasure himself, to grind against something, anything to increase this delicious feeling building up in his groin. But the doctor hadn’t said anything, so was he even allowed to touch himself? The point was to make him cum, right? He glanced at her wearily, she was still hunched over her papers. Maybe he could risk it.

Slowly, he brought a hand between his thighs, like he was shifting his weight. As she didn’t react he tried moving some more, grinding against his own wrist, but somehow the results were mediocre, far from enough, far from what he wanted. He glanced up again, still no reaction. Well, there went nothing.

His fingers closed around the cup and pulled it back on his cock. The movement was enough to draw a muffled moan out of him. If he kept at it, it wouldn’t take long for him to cum. Well, that was the idea anyway, so… He moved more, slowly at first, then quicker as pleasure kept building up inside him. It was getting harder and harder to stay quiet as whimpers tried to push past his closed lips each time the bottom of the cup would hit the base of his dick. He was bouncing a little, forgetting to stay still and not draw attention to himself, even forgetting to check if the doctor had noticed him jerking off with her sampling device on the examination table.

Pleasure kept building up, more and more, until it crashed on him all at once. His eyes closed shut, his chest convulsed and his mind went blank with ecstasy for a short while. Cum shot out into the tube as the pump did its job, milking his orgasm and leaving him panting and sweaty and happy until he opened his eyes again and noticed the doctor standing and walking up to him.

She didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. She turned the machine off, grabbed her walky-talky and asked for a handler to bring him back to his room. Then, she pulled the cup off his penis, inspecting it before unlocking it from the rest of the device, probably for sanitizing. “Good thing you didn’t break it with all of that,” she commented, amused, making Jonah blush.

Getting caught masturbating in the doctor’s office. He was off to a great start…

* * *

“Alright, so there is a bit of work to do there. Now, Jonah, could you tell me why you chose A.G. for your status transition?” Mrs. Dennis asked.

Jonah hummed to himself, thinking up his answer. He was back into a clean pet’s robe and shorts, and after having lunch in his room, had been taken out for an appointment with the therapist. So far, it was a lot less overwhelming than the doctor’s visit and he was actually enjoying talking with the older lady. He felt calm and comfortable in his chair, in this pretty office with pastel blue walls and pink carpets.

“Well, on top of being super high in the ratings, it was fortunately the closest pet center to where I lived, so it seemed like the most logical choice.”

“And you weren’t deterred by the selection standards?”

“Not really.”

“What would you have done if you hadn’t been picked to be trained here?”

“I would have been sent to a different pet shop, I guess.”

“But you would have still been wanting to become a pet.”

“Well yeah. Even if I would have sold for less somewhere else, it would have still been a weight off my parents’ backs.”

“You bring your parents up a lot,” Mrs. Dennis noticed. “And you really seem to care about them getting money out of your new status. Did they want you to do this?”

“No, it was my own idea, really.”

“Did they tell you about their financial situation a lot?”

“No, they always tried to make it seem like money wasn’t a problem. But I’m not completely stupid, I know their pay doesn’t leave a lot of money to spare, especially with three kids to provide for. They wanted me to go to college, they had been saving for this since before I was even conceived."

“Why didn’t you?”

“I… just… I don’t know.” He paused, uncertain, trying to formulate his thoughts coherently. “If I had to, I could have probably done it, I think. But there just isn’t anything for me there. I’m average in class, I don’t like sports and I’m really not interested in arts of any kind.”

“Did… Aside from any kind of constraints, expectations or obstacles, did you want to go to college?”

It took only a few seconds for him to reply.

“No. I know it’s supposed to help get ahead in life but…”

Mrs. Dennis nodded as she noted things down, still listening as he searched for words.

“It’s like… You know when your school counsellor asks you where you see yourself in ten years and you just… can’t see anything? Well, anything useful.”

“What do you mean, useful?”

“Well, there are things I like, but they won’t feed me or provide for my family in any way. They can’t afford to keep me with them forever. I tried working in retail or something to make some money too, but I can’t live on that, or I’d die from exhaustion, probably.” He breathed, collecting himself a bit. “So yeah, it’s best if I become someone else’s problem. That way, my parents and brother and sister can have a better life, and I don’t have to worry about being a burden to them because I don’t want to do anything useful with my life.”

“That’s very considerate, but won’t you miss them?” Mrs. Dennis asked, looking a bit concerned. Jonah went quiet. Well of course he’d miss them, but somehow, the whole notion of not seeing them again, felt so… far away, just like that place he would be at in ten years. It was a blur on the horizon, yet, it was also close, as close as the following year. “You do know a large percentage of pets are sold to owners from foreign planets, right?”

“I… It’s…” Jonah couldn’t answer. He suddenly felt choked up at the thought, unable to process the idea of being so far away from his family. He wanted this change of status damn it, but he really would miss them, so, so much.

He heard a sound, and there was a tissue in his blurry field of vision. He realized he was tearing up and childishly attempted to hide his face. Facing him, Mrs. Dennis just nodded compassionately. “It’s okay to be sad and scared. You may want to be a pet, but you used to be a person, sweetie.”

Rather than calm him, her words seemed to just draw out more tears he tried to hide in the tissue. Mrs. Dennis smiled. Maybe he couldn’t realize it, but this emotion he was trying to repress proved he was healthy in his attachments, and able to deal with a change as dire as the one he desired. With some help, he would make a very good pet, she had no doubt about it.


	4. Chapter 4

“Everyone,” handler Kyo called as he walked through the door, pulling Jonah along.

The two pets present inside the room interrupted their conversation to stand politely and listen. Jonah greeted them with a nod and they responded with quick smiles. They were both wearing the white robes and shorts, but none of them had a collar yet.

“This is Jonah, he arrived yesterday and he is joining the restricted pen today. Be nice. Jonah, pick one of the free beds to sleep in.”

Jonah obeyed after uttering a “yes”, standing in front of one of the free bunk beds and looking back at the handler. The man just nodded, informed them that the lights were going out soon, and left. Seemed like the silent type.

The restricted pen was slightly larger than Jonah’s previous bedroom, but it contained six bunk beds. Jonah figured this was a rather calm period for the facility, since they only had three male pets in transition for the moment. There was a large window overlooking the yard, like before.

“Jonah?”

Jonah looked back at the other two new pets who had sat back down. The one who had just spoken was a kind-looking old man – grey-hair and wrinkles taking over artificially youthful features that had become the norm. Jonah was actually surprised at his presence. Of course he knew old pets logically had to exist but ads never showed them, ever, and now that he thought about it, none of the pets he’d watched in the yard looked that old either. “Um, yeah?”

“Hello, I’m Leonard, and this is Angel,” he added, pointing at the other pet, a much younger boy around Jonah’s age. He looked like a male version of Snow White, with his black hair and perfect pale skin. Definitely seemed to belong here more than old Leonard, although his expression wasn’t nearly as warm and friendly.

“Hello,” Jonah said, a bit shy. Apart from maybe the glances he had exchanged with the albino pet a couple days ago, this was the first time he spoke with other pets. “How’s it going? Uh, you’ve been here long?”

“Four days,” Angel said in a gentle tenor voice. “Leonard too, we got here on the same day.”

“Oh, so did you know each other.”

“No, no, it was a total coincidence, I was actually shipped here from a pet shop in Ontario,” Leonard said.

“Oh, I didn’t hear your accent!” Jonah remarked. “Why were you sent all the way here?”

“Ah, well, they said they didn’t have all the ‘material’ for my transition. Apparently, it’s a common thing to do for small pet shops, you know, transport being less of a hassle than taking care of it on the spot.”

“Tell him about the box!” Angel chimed in, a smirk appearing on his face.

“A box? What about it?” Jonah asked, now intrigued at the others. He sat down on his bed as Leonard rubbed his hands.

“Ooh, yeah, that was a fun part! I didn’t know it beforehand, but pets travel by shipment box.”

“No way!”

“Yes way!” Leonard snickered. “You don’t feel much of it actually, it’s all padded and soft – thank god for that, my old bones would have cracked otherwise – and they put you into this weird, uh, trance? I’m sure it’s hypnosis, but I had never had it before so it felt weird, I didn’t expect to still be aware during it… It’s a complicated feeling.”

“Wait, you never did hypnosis before?” Angel interrupted. Apparently that was a part of the story he hadn’t heard yet. “Not even a quick session? It’s one of the most common kinds of therapy.”

“No, mental health wasn’t that popular in my family when I was young, and later on I would always spend my money on things I valued more. I regretted it. Never been to a therapist either.”

“I guess times change, huh?” Jonah went.

“You did hypnosis before, didn’t you Jonah?”

“Well, short pre-recorded sessions, my parents couldn’t afford more,” he confirmed. “But they did think it was important.”

“Yeah, mine too,” Angel nodded. “My mom had me do therapy monthly on top of hypnosis sessions.”

“Isn’t that a lot?”

“Kinda, but she had her reasons…”

There was a moment of silence. “Do you want to talk about it, or…?” Jonah tried.

“My grandpa managed to kill himself when she was nine.”

“Wow, okay, sorry!” Jonah backed down immediately, slightly shocked.

Angel actually giggled. “It’s okay.”

They kept talking for a while, just sitting there, getting to know each other. They were a weird bunch, the three of them. Leonard had been fired from his job as an advertisement worker about two years ago, not old enough to retire properly, and not young enough to be worth hiring anywhere. Having no family left and having to pay for diabetes treatment, he had slowly lost most of what he owned, until he had decided to become a pet.

It was simply the logical thing to do. He would finish his life healthy and cared for, keeping company and serving others. That’s what poor old people did to avoid dying alone in the street, according to him, and he seemed to know what he was talking about.

Angel, on the contrary, was from a wealthy upper-middle-class family and had even had a pet growing up. He seemed gifted and off to a great start in life, and as much as he explained how he was becoming a pet as a gesture of love for his boyfriend, Jonah couldn’t seem to wrap his head around why he was doing it. “I’m basically marrying him, without the wedding part,” he said, annoyed at Jonah’s insistent incomprehension.

“You’re not though? You’re becoming his property, that’s not marriage.”

“He’s just kinky like that, you know?” Angel huffed stubbornly.

“I don’t know, I just don’t get it.”

And that’s when the lights had turned off, prompting them to slip under the covers, still arguing in the dark until Leonard asked them to just agree to disagree and go to sleep. He only had to repeat that twice.

When the lights turned on again, Jonah had slightly less difficulty waking up than the previous day. Contrary to Angel, who rolled off his bed trying to hide from the light and just kept sleeping on the floor, tangled in his bedsheets, one foot still hooked over the mattress.

“Angel, you need to get up,” Jonah warned, yawning as he tried to figure out how to make his bed properly.

Angel didn’t seem to care, of even hear him. Leonard tried shaking him to wake him up, but the boy just waved him off, mumbling something about not being in a hurry. “Angel, this is the third time. They are not going to accept that anymore,” Leonard pressed on.

Angel remained silent, like he was falling back asleep. Leonard sighed and just left him be, standing up wincing from a crack in his back before going to sit down on his bed. He and Jonah exchanged a few half-amused, half-worried glances, as minutes went by. Surely enough, by the time the day’s handler walked through the door, Angel hadn’t moved a muscle.

“Hello, boys!” Oh, hey, it was Mr. Prigent, this time! Still wearing this amused, slightly patronizing smile, as he walked up to Angel and shook the boy, a little more roughly than Leonard had.

Angel opened an eye and sighed. “I overslept again, didn’t I? I apologize.”

“It’s not going to be enough this time, Angel,” Mr. Prigent scolded.

“It’s not?”

Mr. Prigent watched as the boy struggled out of his covers. “You already had two warnings, and you knew what was coming if you didn’t obey. You look like you didn’t even try.”

“Uh, I, I did?” Angel tried to plead. Mr. Prigent crossed his arms, staring him down sternly.

“You’ll have to try harder in the future. But now, you are getting a punishment for disobeying.”

“Just because I overslept?” Angel protested, his voice rising into higher notes.

“Because you didn’t get up when told to, didn’t make your bed, and disrespected me by questioning my judgement.”

Angel fell silent, slightly shocked. Jonah and Leonard were watching from the side, a little worried for their roommate.

Mr. Prigent, impassible, sat down in Angel’s messy bed and ordered him to come closer. The boy obeyed silently. He was grabbed by the back of his neck and thrown across the handler’s lap with a squeal. When he tried to struggle away, Mr. Prigent just leaned forward and said softly: “Resisting punishment is also an infraction, Angel. I think you should stop immediately.”

Angel went still and quiet. But he yelped as he was spanked the first time, hard over the fabric of his shorts.

After ten hits, Mr. Prigent stopped, letting Angel rest for a short moment. “Do you understand why you are being punished?” he asked softly.

“B-because I, I overslept and d-didn’t make my bed,” Angel eventually managed to choke out.

“And…?”

“And… Uh… Because I contested your decision to punish me.”

“Good boy,” Mr. Prigent praised, petting his hair. “Such a good boy. I am going to finish your punishment, okay?”

Angel stayed quiet.

“Answer me, Angel.”

“Y-yes,” Angel stuttered.

“Good boy,” Mr. Prigent said again.

He gave him another spank. And another. After five more hits, he stopped. Angel was crying a little, sniffling and red. He helped him sit up and held him close to comfort him.

“There we go, it’s over. I went easy on you but I know it was hard, nobody likes to be punished,” he cooed. “But when you disobey, you need to be punished, so you can be a good boy again. And you are such a good boy, aren’t you? You took it so well. And you are going to make sure it doesn’t happen again. Because if it does, the punishments will only get worse, and worse. Now, what are you going to do next time you are supposed to wake up?”

Angel looked up at him, teary eyed, and spoke shyly. “Uh, I will get up, and make my bed.”

“Very good,” Mr. Prigent praised happily, petting his hair. “Such a good boy. Now, I gave you a very useful lesson, and I praised you, so what do you say?”

“… Thank you, Mr. Prigent.”

“Perfect!” After one last comforting stroke, Mr. Prigent stood, making sure Angel did as well. The boy kept his head down, avoiding Jonah and Leonard’s sympathetic looks, as the handler, pulling out his phone, just went back to what was originally planned. “Now, for today… Oh, Jonah, I’m glad to see you again!” he said, as if he had just noticed his presence in the room. “You’re starting pre-transition daily care today!” he announced happily. “But your friends can fill you in about this. For now, you three need to get breakfast.”

So Jonah quietly followed as Leonard and Angel walked out and as Mr. Prigent brought up the rear. He tried asking Angel if he was okay, and the boy nodded, wiping the remains of his tears. “I actually wanted to see what would happen, I just didn’t think it would get painful right away.”

“Why wouldn’t you think that? This is not kindergarten, this is a training facility,” Leonard teased.

“It was just oversleeping, how would I have known?”

As they walked to the stairs and then down to the cafeteria, there were more and more pets seeking the same goal as them, chatting kindly and keeping a respectful distance between themselves and the ones being guided by a handler. The cafeteria was on the ground level and the long rows of tables were pretty busy already. Pets stood in line before a food dispenser on one side of the room, where they would get their bowl of grain and vegetable and hard-boiled egg. Further away was a counter connected to the kitchen, where handlers could get regular meals and even desserts.

As he sat down with Leonard, Angel and Mr. Prigent, Jonah looked around, taking in the seating, the happy chatter, the nice morning feel. Looking closely enough, you could see handlers, at least one per row, eating among the pets, keeping an eye on them. A few tables had a higher concentration of them, and they would explicitly encourage the pets to finish what was on their plate, going as far as feeding them personally when they were being difficult.

Then, he spotted white hair in the crowd, and cute dark beady eyes meeting his gaze, and a pale hand waving at him from a table. He waved back shyly, sparking the others’ curiosity.

“You know this guy?” Leonard asked.

“No, not really, but we just keep running into each other I guess,” Jonah replied, turning around so he could eat.

“How is that?”

“Well not ‘run into each other’, we, like, shared a look maybe twice, but he seems nice and so we just… greet each other from afar, I guess.”

“That’s all?” Angel chimed in.

“It’s not that deep, Angel. Now,” Jonah tried changing the subject. “Can you guys tell me what ‘pre-transition daily care’ is?”

“Workout, then grooming, and then obedience training, and then conditioning, which is you getting hypnotized and milked,” Angel recited, counting on his fingers with a smirk.

“Oh, uh, wow, okay,” Jonah said, slightly intimidated by the plan. Especially the “milking” part, if it was going to be anything like what happened in the doctor’s office.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be with Angel most of the time,” Leonard tried to reassure him.

“What about you?”

“Well, I can’t really workout like you youngsters, and I need a different treatment for the rest too.”

“Aw, that’s too bad.”

“Yeah, I would have liked watching you break your back stretching at the gym.”

“Angel, you’re a dumbass.”

“I’m a great ass, thank you very much!”

They couldn’t help but laugh, all of them, including Mr. Prigent. Jonah was starting to feel more at ease here, among the pets and handlers, as strict as the rules and punishments may be. He was making friends and although he was still nervous, becoming a good pet didn’t seem as daunting as it used to.


	5. Chapter 5

All pets in the facility were required to work out, in a way that matched their health and body type. A.G. Training Facility prided itself on its products’ perfect physical and mental condition, and even recommended to new masters to keep having their pets work out every day. However, right this moment, Jonah felt more like he was dying than being healthy.

His stomach was on fire. He had lost count of how many crunches he had done, but he knew that if he stopped too soon, the trainer would have him go another round. Again.

Workout sessions were one-hour long and done in groups of about twenty pets in the gym on the second floor of the facility. The trainer was a man in his late twenties named Smith, who would go around giving them instructions and yelling if they failed to follow them correctly. He would then grab them at inappropriate places to correct their postures. Jonah did not like him, and neither did most of the pets taking the workout, including Angel.

He had tried to say something, because it just wasn’t fair that he had to do twice as much work just because he lost count. Smith did not agree. He grinned cruelly as he made Jonah roll over on his stomach from where he was doing his crunches, and glared at Angel who had slowed down in his own workout, concerned about his roommate. The others didn’t, but Jonah spotted a few kind, sympathetic glances sent his way when Smith slapped him across the butt, making him jolt.

“It doesn’t matter if it’s unfair. I’m the master here, you slut. You do as I say.” And with that, Smith spanked him ten more times, not caring that this was Jonah’s first slip-up and that he technically had a couple warnings to go. “Now back in position, do another round,” he ordered the crying boy.

Jonah wiped his tears and just endured it until the hour was over and they could leave.

Angel and Jonah, instead of going to the showers like the others, were taken to another busy room on the same level that looked a lot like some kind of hair salon. Angel winked at him there, saying this was his favorite part of the day, before workers took a hold of them.

They were thoroughly washed and shampooed before being taken to inclined chairs and laid down. Jonah’s body and facial hair was completely removed, including on his genitals, which had elicited some amount of uncomfortable squirming despite the hair-removal process being mostly quick and painless. His eyebrows were plucked, his skin was scrubbed until soft and sensitive, the toughest parts on the sole of his feet being directly cut off. His nails were filed short and coated in clear varnish and his hair was trimmed and styled neatly.

Jonah remained a little tense and quiet the whole time. He had never really cared about his appearance, let alone gone to any kind of spa or hair salon. The closest thing he could remember to this was the times when he would get lice as a kid, and when his mother would take care of him, washing his head and searching his hair for the little bugs. Other than that, he had never been groomed this way by other people. He knew Santana enjoyed it from time to time, but it had always seemed like some kind of girly activity not worth his time and money. So he wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to behave now, even though it didn’t feel bad to be groomed.

As he had been there for a few days already, Angel didn’t need nearly as much grooming as him, he was just washed and quickly combed, scrubbed with some nice smelling lotion then left to wait on the side because he wasn’t allowed to leave without a handler yet. He cackled when Jonah squirmed as his acne was being treated, and couldn’t help but make a sexual innuendo about the whole grooming “feeling good” if he “relaxed his body”.

Jonah actually sighed in relief when he was allowed to leave with Angel, guided by Mr. Prigent once again. They were led back to their room for a couple hour before lunch, and Leonard had a blast listening to Jonah rambling about the terrifying experience of daily care. Apparently, everything on his schedule was happening in the afternoon, so he hadn’t had any of this yet.

After lunch, Angel and Jonah were taken to an obedience training session with a dozen other pets. The lesson took place in a room that almost looked like a dance studio, on the third floor. It was conducted my Miss Pernille, a smiling young woman with short blond hair and thin limbs that looked like they would crack if the wind blew too hard on them. Jonah found it really surprising that such a fragile-looking girl would be the one to teach them obedience and submission. But he couldn’t be surprised for too long, because the lesson started.

According to Miss Pernille, they were here to acquire reflexes, automatic responses to orders and situations that required their attention. Stay silent unless spoken to, apologize when scolded, thank when praised or granted anything. Stand up and be attentive when a master enters the room, unless directly told to relax. Do not complain, do not question, except in rare, specific cases. Keep things tidy, don’t delay things that need to be done — at that point, she looked directly at Angel and tutted, letting him know she knew about his waking up drama from that morning.

With each lesson, she would give them examples, and test their reflexes with questions. Randomly, she would also surprise them with orders having to do with the previous lessons. Those who did particularly well were rewarded with small white tickets. Those who failed were punished with a small spank or a slap on the wrist, or by taking away the tickets they would have won. But Miss Pernille, Jonah noticed, never used force to submit them. She was always calm, smiling but serious and observant, and when somebody stepped out of line, a simple frown from her was enough said on her part.

Jonah did rather well for a first-timer and managed to leave the lesson with one ticket in his pocket, unlike Angel who couldn’t quite react quickly enough.

Finally, Jonah and Angel, along with a couple more pets, who unlike them were already wearing collars, were taken to a room on the third floor, for conditioning. Jonah was a little bit nervous, but all the others were surprisingly relaxed and even excited to go. “It feels super good, even if it hurts just a little around the end of the session,” Angel said.

The handler managing the therapy handed them all cups of water that most definitely had something in it, and smiled kindly at Jonah who recognized him as Nick, the kind handler who had caught him oversleeping on his first night. “Hey there, new blood. First time is always the most intense, but you’ll be okay, I promise.”

Jonah wasn’t sure his words were supposed to make him feel better, but he nodded and followed his instructions.

The room was dim, with a discreet scent of lavender. There were several contraptions that really looked like breeding benches, mostly. They were softer than normal, and there was a place for the head to rest comfortably. In front of that was a screen that was off for now, as well as headphones connected to it. Underneath the contraptions were a web of tubes and milking equipment.

Nick had them all remove their clothing, fold it and set it down next to the bench of their choice. He kept taking notes on his phone, as the pets glanced away from each other or eyed some of the equipment. He then asked them all to take position on the contraptions and went around, inspecting and hooking them up.

Jonah wanted to see what he was doing, but he was told again to get into position and feared punishment if he didn’t obey quickly. He placed his knees and elbows on the padded limb-rests, and laid down on his stomach, his legs slightly apart. It honestly wasn’t as uncomfortable as he feared. The only jarring thing was how exposed his crotch and ass were. He was now facing the black screen, waiting in apprehension for what was to come. He could hear the sounds the other pets made as the handler took care of them, and that did not help him relax at all.

Then he felt Nick’s hand on his lower back, and the shushing sounds the handler made when Jonah startled. “No need to be so nervous, baby boy,” he was told by the man’s fond and amused voice, as straps closed around his limbs, one by one, and then over his head, locking him in place. Jonah just gulped, and waited. Since he wasn’t supposed to move, he couldn’t see anything the handler was doing, the black screen was filling his field of vision. That made every noise and touch more present somehow. He technically knew what was going to happen, but the details were a mystery, resulting in a weird mixture of nervousness and arousal that he couldn’t quite explain.

He jolted again when something slimy and warm started circling his anus, pressing and massaging quickly. “Relax, silly boy. This is…” The handler’s finger pressed more and entered him slowly, making him gasp. “… your first time. So we’re not going to break you just yet, now, are we?” The finger moved inside him, back and forth, pressing on his walls rhythmically. Jonah was shaking, and as a second finger was inserted, Nick petted his rear, shushing him like he was a spooked horse. “No, we’re not. We’re going to get you nice and relaxed,” he said, quiet and slow and calm, as his fingers worked Jonah opened and as the boy tried to keep his gasps in check. “We’re going to get you nice and stretched. Nice and open. Going to make you and your body into a beautiful pet.” Jonah almost whined when the handler’s fingers pulled away, and didn’t have the time to be surprised at his own reaction. Something bigger started pressing against his hole, and he grunted between his clenched teeth. “But we’re going to go easy on you. We want you to feel so good and safe, and I’m sure you’re very excited for this, aren’t you?”

Nick smiled as he popped the butt plug inside the new pet’s hole, and refrained from chuckling at his moan, the first proper one he had managed to draw out of him. He loved taking care of new pets, especially when they were as obviously inexperienced as this young male. He got to get them in the mood before the hypnosis actually started, make them anticipate the feelings. He just liked watching them go through this, and come out already different, more malleable and trusting. He pushed the switch at the base, and a tiny light flickered green, meaning it was ready for the session.

Then, he took hold of the milker, turned it on and guided the pet’s cock, which Jonah hadn’t even realized was now rock hard, into it. A few drops of precum were already trickling out. Nick patted the pet’s head as he let out quiet whimpers, and turned the screen on. A colorful spiral appeared on it, making the boy blink. “Alright, now look at the screen, pet,” Nick said before covering Jonah’s ears with the headphones, which were designed to mute outside noises.

Satisfied, he went back to his station next to the door, and looked over at his row of pets, all hooked up, comfortable and ready. He checked his watch, making sure he was still on track with the schedule, and pressed the “go” button on his phone. Now he just had to watch, make sure everything was okay, but nothing ever went wrong anyway.

“Hello,” said a voice in the silence of Jonah’s headphones, deep and calming.

Somehow, this time, he wasn’t startled. The constant stimulation from the milker was a bit unnerving, not quite enough to get him off yet present, persistent, making his muscles twitch once in a while. But the feeling of the butt plug gently stretching him and the pretty colors on the screen were distracting him enough that he didn’t feel the need to move or do anything about his position. He would have jolted at some other unexpected touch, but the voice was rather welcome.

“Welcome to A.G. Training Facility. This is your first conditioning session as a pet,” it said.

Jonah recognized, in the back of his mind, the typical intonation of a hypnotizer, and his attention was immediately drawn to it. He could already feel himself slipping into a more suggestible mindset, as the voice simply mapped out how sessions happened.

“Now, you will see that, each day, you will need less and less of me explaining what I am doing with you, with your mind, because with each passing day you will become better, and better, at being a good pet. Good pets are trusting, and trusting pets don’t need as many explanations, because they know that everything is for the best, for them and their masters. Trusting pets are very happy pets. Well, you can also be a curious pet, that asks questions,” the voice added with a chuckle that Jonah mirrored unconsciously. “But even curious pets can be good, happy, trusting pets, and know when there is no need for questions, no need for knowing. Only the need for trusting.”

And with that last “trusting”, Jonah felt his ass twitch as the butt plug, which he had almost forgotten was there, vibrated briefly just shy of his prostate, sending a wave of hesitant, frustrating pleasure up his guts.

“But for now, we are still getting there. I will help your brain work with your new reality as a pet, as a very good, trusting, happy pet. In order to do that, I need you to drop into a nice, deep state of trance. Oh, but you may think it’s really not that easy, don’t you? In this position that feels so strange and yet so good…”

Again, the butt plug vibrated. And again. And kept doing so, for a second longer each time, with a moment of respite that always appeared shorter. Jonah tensed, feeling his arousal grow as the voice continued.

“You’ll soon realize that it’s actually very easy to relax in this position. You actually were relaxed already, weren’t you? The bench is so comfortable, and the colors of the spiral in front of you are so pretty, enthralling even.”

They were pretty, that was very true, Jonah thought, blinking. Pleasant shivers started running up his spine.

“See, how easy it is to relax? And your bottom feeling so wonderful is no obstacle to this, it’s actually a great help! Because all this pleasure building up can drip down your legs, feeling so nice, so relaxing, all the way to your toes. Because your insides are so busy feeling good, you can feel your toes and your feet relax, sinking gently into the padding.”

As the voice said this, Jonah sighed, feeling, or letting, the tension leave his feet, just like it said. His calves and thighs followed with the next words. This was familiar, comforting, he kind of knew where it was all going and he would lie if he said he didn’t want it to happen. It was the first time he was entranced via sex toys, but he could think of weirder, less pleasant methods. Then his hips and stomach were told to relax, and Jonah wasn’t quite sure how that happened.

“Your insides are still feeling so good. You don’t have to hold anything, it feels good to relax. Your body knows how it’s supposed to react, you don’t need to focus on it right now.”

The butt plug was now vibrating almost continuously and he could feel no stretch from it anymore, just the pleasurable waves his prostate was sending up his spine, making him pant slowly. It was confusing because as he felt this he also had trouble focusing on it, like the sensation was spreading through his body rather than originating from this one sweet spot inside his ass. It was disorienting in the best way.

“You can let go of everything. That pleasure, inside you, it’s just there, it’s just part of you now. There is no need to control it. There is no need to control anything. Let it grow, let it spread. And when you feel it’s going to burst, then just cum.”

There was a snapping sound and the strange orgasm took him by surprise. It was quick, almost foreign, but he felt his fluids spilling into the milking machine, sucked out roughly and intensely. Pleasure sprinkling inside him like the soap from a popped bubble falling over his skin. He gasped, but the voice was still there and his body was still relaxing.

“Your body will do this again, and it’s okay, you don’t need to pay attention to it. You can just feel it, because it’s so good when it happens. And when it does you feel the pleasure relaxing all your muscles tenfold, down your legs but also up your back, into those poor shoulders – let them relax, let all the tension go.”

It continued with his arms, his neck, his head, and very soon his entire body was completely still and limp in the padded breeding bench, despite the milking machine and vibrating butt plug still stimulating him mercilessly. The voice was right, it felt good. It was not that sharp, even when the pleasure was building up, it was just… there.

“You’re doing such a good job. So relaxed, so safe, so trusting… As your body is so relaxed, there is no need to think much anymore. All your thoughts can slow down peacefully. It’s so relaxing. How are you feeling? Are you happy?”

Happy? Jonah tried to think about it but he found there wasn’t much to think about. He felt good and only good, that probably meant he was happy.

“I know you are,” the voice chuckled. “You are feeling so good right now. You are a very happy pet, and happy pets are good pets. Therefore, you are already such a good pet. You can be proud about it, so proud it could bring a smile to your face.”

And smile he did, calmly, a bit sleepily.

“I’m sure you’re getting a little bit tired as well. All this relaxing has made you so sleepy, it’s hard to keep looking at the pretty spiral.”

Jonah’s eyes opened quickly when he realized he had closed them at some point during all that relaxing. The spiral was still there, right in front of him. His eyes stung a little, begging to close again.

“It’s okay, I know it must be hard to keep your eyes open. I’m going to let you close them soon. I’m going to count down and each number will make you drop twice as fast, deeper and deeper into relaxation, into comfort, into trust. You’re going to go into a nice, deep trance, and I will help you become a sweet, trusting, wonderful pet, just like you want to be.”

Jonah couldn’t keep in a sigh at that. He did want to be a good pet, and all the good things the voice talked about. He felt his eyes droop but he tried his best to keep them open obediently as the voice counted down from ten, slowly, making his eyelids heavier and heavier with each number, until it reached one and a snap sounded when the voice said : “Drop.”

Everything immediately faded into pleasurable nothingness. It wasn’t like Jonah was asleep or unconscious, he could still hear the voice and feel the contraptions working on his body. But it felt like he wasn’t concerned about it. Like he was dozing off in a bedroom where other people were talking, just a sound in the background. Words just rolled off him like warm water in a bathtub, cradling him but never overwhelming him with meaning.

He came a few times, always by surprise, too caught up in emptiness to notice the pleasure building up, his heart racing and moans coming out of his mouth. He might have spoken a few times too. Sometimes, he could focus a bit more and the voice asked him to repeat or answer things. Things like “I obey my masters” and “I trust my masters” and “I am a happy pet” and “I am a good pet” and also sometimes “yes”. He actually said “yes” a lot, because the voice always said very true things, he could tell even from his deep trance state.

Eventually, the voice said something that brought him back up slightly. The session was almost over, he was going to wake up, and wouldn’t remember most of what the voice said (he giggled there for some reason), but the effect would remain. He needed to learn it anyway, the voice was just helping him a little. Then it started to count up, bringing him back all the way from this incredibly deep state he was in, and when a snapping sound sounded inside his ears, his eyes snapped open. The colorful spiral was still there.

“Welcome back,” the voice said. “You did wonderfully. I know that, as we continue our sessions, you will only keep getting better and better. You are such a good pet. Now, you may go.”

It fell silent. Jonah just stayed still in his restraints, still very relaxed and slightly drowsy. The butt plug had stopped vibrating, but the milker was still on, and his dick was sore and sensitive now. A little painful.

The screen turned off, and then Jonah felt the handler’s hands on him. They took off his headphones and put them back in place next to the screen. A hand ran through his hair, and he almost purred. “Hello, pet,” Nick said. “Are you feeling good?”

“Yes,” Jonah breathed, and Nick chuckled, which made Jonah giggle a little too.

“Good boy.” Jonah smiled proudly, letting out a tiny moan as Nick pulled out the butt plug, and turned off the milking machine before freeing his penis. He cupped Jonah’s balls in his hands with an appreciative hum, ignoring Jonah’s whine at how sore this part of him felt. “Almost completely empty on your first time, you’re a natural!” Nick praised.

“Thank you,” Jonah replied happily.

Nick undid all his restraints and told him to get up and put his clothes back on. Then, he left to take care of the others. Jonah obeyed his order, and then sat on the bench when he was done, waiting for everyone. He felt… Not quite sleepy. Tired, that was for sure, but refreshed at the same time. Peaceful too. He was just in a very good mood. He could understand why all the others liked this so much.

Angel seemed almost bubbly when he got up, a silly little grin on his pretty face. He and Jonah smiled at each other across the room in understanding.

“Alright, boys, hurry up, it’s time to go,” Nick said. “Angel, Jonah, I’m taking you back to your room. The others, you still have a couple hours before curfew.”

“Yes. Thank you, sir,” said the pets, not quite as one, in various amounts of confidence.

Angel and Jonah quietly followed the handler back to their room. Once the door was locked again, they didn’t quite know what to do with themselves. Leonard wasn’t back yet, his treatment had probably started later than theirs.

Jonah sat on his bed, feeling a little cold. Angel wandered around his side of the room, undecided. “What do you want to do?” he inquired at Jonah.

He hummed in thought. “I think I want to cuddle,” he said in all conditioning-induced honesty.

It was strange, especially as he usually didn’t like displays of affection that much, but after an hour of relentless, mechanical stimulation, he kind of craved some platonic human touch. Angel laughed as he walked up and sat next to him. “That’s gay.”

“I thought you were gay.”

“Duh, of course I am. That makes me an expert in the matter. Scoot over there.”

He made Jonah lay down, then settled down next to him and snuggled into his chest, letting the taller boy hold him in his arms. They remained this way for a while, basking in each other’s warmth and presence.

“Was that your first time having something up your ass?” Angel asked.

“If the doctor’s hand doesn’t count, then yes.”

“Right, I forgot about that,” Angel chuckled. “Did you like it?”

“I did, actually. It felt great,” Jonah said, though he wasn’t sure if what he had liked was the toy or the numerous orgasms from the session. “What about you?”

“Oh, I did much worse with Hunter – you know, my boyfriend. This was pretty vanilla for me,” he grinned.

“Heh, okay,” Jonah chuckled. “You said he bought you already?”

“Yup. As soon as my transition is done, he’ll be taking me home. In more ways than one,” he added, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, which made Jonah laugh.

“Did you want to become a pet before he asked you?”

“Hum, well, no,” Angel admitted. “But, I don’t mind doing this for him. Plus, it feels nice.”

“It does feel nice,” Jonah agreed.

“Is there someone you wish would buy you?”

“Not really. I had a girlfriend, but we weren’t in for long-term. I hope she likes college,” he added, like an afterthought.

“No but like, out of anyone in the world?” Angel asked. “Like, a model, or an actor.”

Jonah shrugged.

“Seriously? Like, imagine, a young pretty actor, with some sexy British accent, like, I don’t know, Benvolio Cambersnatch.”

“Never heard of him.”

“Shut up!” Angel laughed.

They kept talking of various things, holding each other in comfort. The handler taking them down for dinner found them like that.

Leonard wasn’t in the cafeteria, and he wasn’t back in the room by the time they finished dinner. When the lights went off and it was time to sleep, Jonah and Angel were still alone in the room.

But they could sleep peacefully. After all, they had to trust that he was just fine.


	6. Chapter 6

Madeline sighed as she saved her document and checked the thing over. She had done the mistake of letting her intern take a look at the whole planning stuff once. Never again. Gwen was currently in the mess hall, helping with the cleaning.

Okay, so everything was in order for the next days. She’d have to keep in touch with everyone of course, but at least the company’s app would let them know where they were supposed to be at all times, and they would confirm. She still had some orders to make, some papers to write… A small ding on her phone made her look down and she was informed the surgical team was done for the day and heading home. Was it that late already? She checked – it was.

She sighed. So many things to do, time almost seemed to mock her each day. She checked with the handlers on night watch that all the rooms were closed – they were – and that no one was roaming the facility without authorization – no one was.

Gwen entered the lobby among the line of people clocking off and Madeline called at her to stay, gesturing at her to come up to her desk. Sometimes, people found it weird that she wanted to manage the facility from the front desk, but there really was no better place for that in her opinion.

“Yeah ma’am?” the intern said, rubbing her face tiredly.

“Do you have any means of transportation tonight, Gwen?” Madeline asked, still typing some last-minute document.

“Yeah, the bus.”

Madeline frowned, then picked up her phone. “I’m transferring you a little extra for you to get an automated taxi.”

“You don’t have to do this every night, ma’am.”

“You are too young to be walking around the suburbs alone at night after a long day. Go home and get some sleep.”

“Thanks ma’am,” Gwen smiled, a bit amused, before leaving.

Madeline nodded to herself. She knew Gwen was far from being part of the most “at risk” youth, but you never know. Despite all the measures, there were always crazy and awful people out there, trying to hurt others.

“You should go home as well, Maddie,” a sweet voice chimed.

Madeline looked up, then down at Pernille. The young woman had changed into a cute puffy dress and make-up. “Date night?”

“Yes, my darling is waiting for me at home.” Pernille smiled fondly, before putting on her serious expression again. “And you have someone waiting too.”

“Just let me finish,” Madeline smiled.

“I know for a fact anything you still have to do can wait. But Lacy cannot,” Pernille scolded her – it never ceased to amaze Madeline, how the young woman could scold anyone and everyone, even her superior, while always remaining so lovable, untouchable.

“You’re right, of course. I’ll be out in just a minute.”

But Pernille did not leave until her manager finally shut off the computer and walked out the doors with one last recommendation to the night team about keeping an eye on the recovery room. “You really are a control freak sometimes,” Pernille laughed. They started walking together down the road towards the nearby parking lot, as they did most nights.

“It’s kind of my job.”

“No, you’re a manager, you’re supposed to trust others to do the work.”

“That never goes well,” Madeline laughed, and Pernille had to agree.

“Yeah, people make a lot of mistakes, but that’s okay, they can fix it without you having to clean up behind them all the time.”

“Agree to disagree,” Madeline closed the topic, changing the conversation to something more mundane until they both reached their cars.

It was a very normal night. The women waved at each other cheerfully and wished each other a nice evening before getting in their seats. Madeline programmed the vehicle to go back home and sat back into her chair, stretching and yawning wide, as the car drove back carefully, then engaged into the usual traffic. Half-mindedly watching the road for something worth turning on manual mode, Madeline mentally reviewed the mails she still had to send, the phone calls she still had to make, the files she still had to read…

She barely noticed when the car parked, and jumped when it stopped with its usual beeping jingle. She shook her head – how careless of her – and got out. As she walked up the lane to her house, the front door shot open, and a red haired imp jumped out like a jack-in-the-box.

“Welcome home, Maddie!” she yipped almost desperately, stalling on the porch.

Madeline smiled and opened her arms. The younger woman immediately rushed into the offered embrace. “Hello, Lacy! Were you a good girl, today?”

“Very good, Maddie! Dinner’s ready too!”

“Wonderful! Good girl, Lacy!” she praised, not waiting for the automatic “thank you” before she pressed a kiss on her girl’s forehead and ruffled her messy red locks. She heard a faint whine and presumed her pet was hungry after waiting for her so long. “Let’s go inside and eat, shall we, you big baby? Come on.”

Lacy let go reluctantly and followed her mistress inside the house. It was a fairly comfortable suburban house, similar to any other with its white façade, small yard and pretty fake flowers at the windows. It was maybe just a tad too large for just Madeline and her pet, but at least, that meant Lacy had room to move and entertain herself in while her mistress was at work.

“Lacy!” Madeline scolded as she walked into the living room and saw some of her pet’s toys lying on the carpet. “What are those doing here?”

“I’m sorry, Maddie!” Lacy immediately apologized. “I forgot to put them away when I was done with them!”

Madeline sighed. “Put them away, now. Imagine if Fram saw…” She trailed off, mentally slapping herself. Framboise was away, had been for a while now. She was Madeline’s pride and joy, her beautiful little girl; sweet, smart, honest and hard-working in law school. She hardly ever came home, except for summer vacations, yet Madeline still forgot, sometimes, that her daughter didn’t live with her anymore.

“Maddie?” Lacy said, and Madeline blinked at her. “I put everything away. Would you like to go eat dinner now?”

Madeline nodded, and walked to the table, closely followed by her loyal pet. It was set for two, and included a bowl of salad and a pan of veggie ravioli with mushroom sauce. Lacy pulled her mistress’s chair for her and served her water before taking her own seat, tying a napkin around her neck (Madeline hated when her clothes were dirty) and waiting for Madeline to decide on the portions. Of course, as always, Madeline gave her an even share of food, but she was well-behaved, and knew that only masters could decide how much food she would eat.

She waited for Madeline to be done, and thanked her before digging in. As they ate, Madeline started telling her about her day in short sentences, remarks and small huffs of emotion that Lacy smiled at. Lacy wasn’t as witty as usual and lacked the energy to reply, and though Madeline somehow noticed, she didn’t deem it worth worrying, in comparison to all the issues she had taking up her mental space.

After dinner, Madeline went to her office to work some more as Lacy took care of the dishes. There were still some documents she needed to take care of, some emails she had to read… One of those emails was actually in the priority list, catching her attention. It was from the CEO of the company that managed A. G. Training Facility.

Madeline straightened up a little in her chair when she clicked on the message, but quickly hunched back down a little. It was just one of those automatic congratulatory messages that celebrated her being employee of the month, again. She was very important to the company, as a reward here was an umpteenth coupon for any service at the facility, yada yada… She deleted the message and went back to work.

Meanwhile, Lacy kept scrubbing and scrubbing the dishes for just a little too long. Her fingers were pruny from how long she had kept them under the hot water. She didn’t want to stop just yet. Lacy was a very good pet, and she loved her mistress very much. She knew she worked a lot, that’s why she tried to keep the house nice and clean for her, so she wouldn’t have to worry about anything when she was at home.

But more and more often now, Lacy found herself forgetting about what she was supposed to do. Well, not exactly forgetting. It would just seem unimportant somehow. Which was strange, as taking care of the house was the only thing she had to do all day. This sort of thing hadn’t happened since master Pat, Maddie’s husband, died a few years ago. And after that, Lacy had never felt this way while Framboise still lived here. Lacy loved Framboise and loved dedicating her day to playing with her, bringing her snacks, helping her study. When she came home on vacations, she could briefly feel this way again. But those visits were growing rarer with time, and Lacy had so little to do now the little she had to do seemed useless.

So instead, she would forget about lunch, take naps that were too long, turn the water temperature too high in the shower, play with her toys too much. She even forgot to clean them and put them away most of the time now, tonight was far from being the only time. Lacy could tell this wasn’t very normal and she should probably inform her mistress, but Maddie was always so busy, and when she wasn’t she always seemed stressed or sad, and Lacy didn’t want to make her mistress feel worse just because she was a little bit ill.

The gentle chime of the clock snapped Lacy out of her thoughts, and she wiped the last plate dry before putting it away. It was bed time now. Maddie liked when she was punctual. Lacy sighed, grabbed a vibrator from her toy box and went to bed.

From her room, she could hear the quick tapping of Maddie’s fingers on the keyboard. She thought of her while she masturbated, thought about how gentle and kind she was, how lovely her cries were when Lacy ate her out, how soft the skin of her breasts was, how warm she was when she hugged Lacy and cuddled her after they had fun together, how sweet it felt when she gently caressed her body with the tip of her nails. Lacy came twice before turning off her toy, deciding she was tired enough to sleep now.

But apparently, she wasn’t. Her eyes kept opening again and she was too conscious of the feeling of the thin sheets on her naked body and the tightness in her chest. It was fine, it happened sometimes, she just had to try again.

So she did. She masturbated again, came another time and tried to go back to sleep. She was too hot under the sheets but pulling them off her made her want to cry. She tried to hug the pillow, crossed her legs and humped the mattress. She tried to relax by thinking about Maddie cuddling with her, but it only made her feel lonelier, as she could still hear the tapping in the other room.

A vibration came out of her mouth, and Lacy realized she was crying into her pillow. How silly right? Crying just because you can’t sleep? Or maybe because she wanted to cuddle with Maddie who had so much better to do right now. Lacy tried to be quiet, but the cries were just coming out of her mouth, raw and loud and painful. She heard noise in the other room, and suddenly, Maddie was at her side, asking her what was wrong, what had happened, where did it hurt? But Lacy couldn’t answer, she only kept crying, petrified and tense.

Eventually though, everything seemed to calm down. Lacy took in shallow, shaky breaths, trembling from exhaustion. Maddie was gently stroking her back, scratching sometimes, humming to her. She was so warm it burned. Lacy looked up at her through red watery eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, baby,” Maddie whispered. “It’s okay. It can’t be helped. You had a panic attack. Now breathe, baby, rest, calm down…”

So Lacy did. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep in what felt like seconds.

* * *

“Touch starvation?”

“That’s what her symptoms suggest,” Samantha Dennis said, calmly stirring her coffee. “Although it is quite an extreme case. She must have been suffering from it for a while.”

Madeline glared down at where Lacy’s head was laying on her lap, and Lacy curled up a little more.

That morning, Madeline had woken her up early and taken her to work. She had made an appointment with Samantha and made Lacy promise to tell the entire truth to the therapist.

“So, what treatment does she need?”

“Company and attention,” Samantha said, smiling. “You’re home so little she has been nearly-isolated for a very long time now, which is deadly to humans. She needs to talk, to cuddle, to play, in order to be healthy. Some natural light and exercise might also be beneficial to treat her depression, and I can prescribe you drugs that will speed up her recovery, but on the long-term you will have to let her socialize more.”

“Ugh, I feel like the worst person in the world…” Madeline sighed.

“Maddie, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Lacy whined pitifully.

“Hush,” Madeline said, petting her head a little more firmly. “I’m having a conversation.”

Lacy bit her lip and stayed quiet.

“What do you recommend?” Madeline asked Samantha. “I kinda keep things running here, I cannot exactly take time off.”

“Well, as a friend, I think time off would do you a lot of good,” Samantha said, and giggled when Madeline raised an eyebrow. “As a professional, I can recommend several options: getting another pet to keep her company, leaving her in a daycare, getting a pet sitter, sharing her with a friend… That’s off the top of my head, but you get the idea.”

“Yeah…” Madeline sighed. “Thank you Sam.”

“No problem. Do you want the prescription?”

“Not yet, I think I have an idea, but I need to check a few things first. See you at lunch?” Madeline added, standing up.

“You got it, Maddie!”

They shook hands, and Madeline and Lacy walked out of the therapist’s office, back to the lobby. Gwen was reading something on her phone from behind the front desk, and seemed happy when Madeline took her place. Lacy sat down on one of the chairs, ready to wait for as long as she would need.

Madeline sighed at all the work she had to do, but she wanted to take care of Lacy first. All the options Samantha had listed had pros and cons, and she needed time to take her decision, but she didn’t want Lacy to keep suffering while she decided.

She opened her inbox and gathered all of her “employee of the month” emails from the recycle bin. She collected all the coupons into a file and calculated the total sum. It was a lot in the end. With just a small contribution out of her own pocket, it amounted to an entire week of full service, plus the therapy session she’d just had. True, as a manager, she technically could let Lacy just stay around, but she prided herself on her integrity.

Madeline happily booked the week and checked Lacy in. “Lacy!” she called, and Lacy got up and ran to her. “Good girl. I want you to listen to me. You are going to stay here for one week, okay?”

Lacy’s smile immediately dropped. “What? Why? Are you giving me away? I-I didn’t want to upset you!”

“Lacy, Lacy, calm down,” Madeline spoke gently, trying to soothe her. “I’m not giving you away, I love you sweetie. But you are ill, and I cannot take care of you at home. I promise you will feel much better after a few days of treatment with the handlers. You’ll get medication and massages and therapy, you can get some exercise, make some friends, try some new activities…”

Lacy gulped and nodded shyly. “Okay…”

“Okay? Good,” Maddie smiled. “That’s my brave darling pet.” She instinctively went for her walkie-talkie, before noticing Gwen had nothing to do. “Gwen, take Lacy to room 415 and get her into a robe. You’ll bring her clothes to me afterwards.”

“’Kay.” Gwen finished something on her phone, then pointed Lacy to the door. The pet hesitated for a moment, but Madeline gave her a kind yet firm look, and she complied obediently.

Madeline decided she would go and visit her on her coffee breaks. Lacy was a good pet, but she hadn’t been in a facility in so long Madeline worried she might feel stressed, even though she was confident the treatment would have perfect results eventually. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her scalp and face.

She couldn’t believe she had neglected Lacy this much. She had always been quite the workaholic, but it wasn’t as big of an issue when she still had a family life. After her husband died and her daughter went studying in another state, her work-life balance had completely fallen over, and poor Lacy didn’t have anyone to take care of anymore. But Madeline didn’t see how she could just step back from her work now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last complete chapter so far, the next one is being written and might take a little time. I don't know how much, I literally only write this when I get inspired, but I hope to continue it soon, and it can go on like this for a very long time. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading so far though! You guys are the reason I posted this to begin with ^^ Can't wait to hear from you again!


End file.
